


Ryan Didn't Think

by literal_loser



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad, they deserved a better death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_loser/pseuds/literal_loser
Summary: Ryan never even thought that things would end like this





	Ryan Didn't Think

It was bound to happen. They lived a life of crime, what were they suspecting, a happy ending?

They both knew better then to get attached, to fall in love. But the family they had created within the fake AH crew gave them a sense of Immortality. That they wouldn’t let one another die, but if they did they would go out with a bang.

Ryan didn’t think that he would have to hold Jeremy as he bled out waiting for the B-team to come save them. 

When Ryan thought about how their relationship would come to an end he thought about them holding hands with manic grins on their faces as they threw a match on a floor soaked in gasoline as the police shot at them.

Ryan didn’t think that he’d be standing over his lover’s grave on the outskirts of Los Santos with his last words stuck in his head.

Ryan didn’t think that he was going to have to face the crew to tell them what happened, how everything went wrong.

Ryan didn’t plan on having to mourn his death.

Ryan didn’t plan on hearing Jeremy say I love you for the final time and having to live the day after.


End file.
